


intoxicated

by IzFunQuake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explict themes, F/M, Furuta’s in here for like a couple paragraphs lol, Getting freaking on the dance floor, Smut, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzFunQuake/pseuds/IzFunQuake
Summary: “We’ll just blame it on the alcohol.”Alcohol truly carries a lot of power.





	intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Ello peeps :) I’m here with another fanfic. This one I’ve had written for awhile, just didn’t how to write it because idfk tbh lol. But here it is. Coming up for a name was difficult because I was trying to figure out what sounded best. But I just settled for this one. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and at the end I have a little announcement to share so yea. 
> 
> <3 enjoy

Whatever possessed Kaneki to go to a nightclub is really fucking stupid. 

Sweat and alcohol filled his nostrils. Drunk people everywhere. And the women. The women would not leave him the fuck alone. Desperate as they can be to get his dick in attempts to flirt with him that was done poorly.

Not all, only the ones that approach him with a lust filled eyes and a weird voice, eyeing him up and down. And the gentleman he is, he declined their offer, politely of course. 

But nevertheless here he was, sitting at a bar, drinking a cold glass of whiskey to cool his mind. 

He made a mental note to kick Furuta’s ass later. 

And oh, speak of the devil. “Kaneki! Why aren’t you joining in on the fun? The ladies are quite fine.” Furuta grinned, the smell of alcohol speaking volumes in his breath. 

Kaneki sighed, taking a long drink from his glass before speaking.“Don’t want to.” He said blankly. 

Furuta rolled his eyes and hit Kaneki’s shoulder,lightly. “Awww come on! You’re missing out~” He pouted his lips, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“No.” He wasn’t in the mood for this. 

A loud groan escaped from Furuta. “Fineeee,” he ordered another shot of alcohol and gulped it down quickly before giving Kaneki a pat on the shoulder and heading back to the dance floor. 

Kaneki looked over his shoulder to see the crazy black haired clown dancing crazily on the dance floor with his hands roaming all over a woman. What a pig, he thought. He turned his gaze away from sight, shaking his head, chuckling slightly.

“Another glass,” he asks sliding his glass across the counter. The bartender smiled seductively at him. 

“Coming up,” she says. 

Once she’s done making his drink, she hands it to him in a way to make sure that Kaneki sees her cleavage. He resists the urge to roll his eyes, feeling annoyed. Once she’s gone, he turns his head away, running a hand through his black hair and adjusting his glasses. He takes a long sip from his drink. 

What’s so good about this place? He questions to himself. 

Oh how much he wanted a book in his hands, a cup of coffee, and the comfort of his chair. 

However before could go further into thinking, the voices of women speaking behind him pulls him from his thoughts. 

“Yoriko, I’ll be fine, okay? Stop worrying and go have fun.” One woman said while laughing. The other sighing. 

“Fine.” She groaned, “But be careful, okay?”

Kaneki could hear the previous woman laugh as he took another drink from his glass. 

Though soon, their conversation ended. But unexpectedly the woman sits next to him. He turns his head out of curiosity of course, and eyed her slightly. 

She had short blue hair, flushed skin, and wore a black dress that hugged her body tightly, emphasizing her cleavage and all her curves. He had to admit she was attractive. Maybe too attractive.

Great. Now I’m turning into that pig. 

“Hey, bartender.” Her voice was calm and smooth. A little seduction in it as well. ”Can I get drink please?” The bartender approached her and immediately his eyes traveled down to her breast. 

“Only the best for someone beautiful like yourself.” He commented. 

She smiled, “Thank you.” 

But strangely enough, the smile disappeared once the bartender walked away. She ran her hands through her fluffy hair. As she did, she spots Kaneki— and the way he was looking at her. He averts his eyes hurriedly and turns to look the other way when he meets her gaze. 

“Your drink.” The bartender says. She takes it and simply gives him a small smile. 

She takes a long sip from her glass before settling it down back on the counter and turning back to the black haired man. 

“Yes?” She questions him, leaning on her elbow with the side of her face in her palm. 

He turned his head and met her gaze once again. She had blue eyes with a hint of violet in them. Very easy to spot considering how they’re so bright. Even in the dark.

“Hello,” he smiled. 

First she stared at him, then the next she laughed. Laughed at his simple words. He didn’t know why but chuckled a little too. 

“Touka.” She held her hand out awaiting for Kaneki to shake. When he does, he offers a small smile towards her. “Kaneki.” 

“Now that we got introductions out the way, what is fine man like yourself doing here at nightclub? I would have thought that you would have a girlfriend around your arms. Or somewhere else.” She comments with a giggle. 

Kaneki shakes his head, scratching the back of his neck. “No. A friend of mine forced me to come. It’s to celebrate the project we’ve been working on and how it went so well.” He sighs. “Honestly, I rather be home engrossed in book.” A chuckle escaped his lips.

“A book? How boring.” She says as she leans forward, “But I’m curious on what kinds.” 

And soon, their conversation had lasted longer than both expected. Talking about any and everything, genuinely enjoying each other’s company and conversation. But there were moments where Kaneki did find himself distracted. Distracted by her.

Something about her drew him to her. Maybe it was her aura. Her tone. Her body. 

Now he was beginning to sound like one of those pigs that only want a woman to fuck. He wasn’t like that. 

But when it came to Touka, she was….appealing to him. He noticed how whenever the men walked passed how they would ogle her. And how could they not honestly. That dress tempted him to tread his fingers along the sides of her hips, mold his lips against hers, and feel her heated need with his.

Or maybe it’s just the alcohol speaking. 

To pull from his thoughts, Touka speaks. 

“Hey, come dance with me.” She jumps from the stool, wobbling a little after, and stands in front of him. 

“Um... I don’t think that would a—“ before he could finish his sentence, she’s already pulling his hand into hers and dragging him onto the dance floor. 

This. This. 

The music is loud and they have to maneuver their way through the sweaty crowd to find a spot. Darkness consumes their bodies, the only light is coming from the dim lights above, and even that wasn’t enough. 

But Touka doesn’t seem to care — when she turns their bodies around — chest to chest, and wrapping an lazily arm around Kaneki’s neck. A grin displayed on her lips. 

The song playing fits their position; it was slow and simple. Just the sway of ones body moving along to it. His hand rested on her waist while hers were around his neck as they moved. It was simple. A simple song. 

But that would change rather fast. 

Quickly, a song that felt so intimate through its words and beat played throughout the room. 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Yeah, the alcohol. Going against everything that is right. But it wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Fuck.

As the song rings out in the room, Touka begins to sway her hips to every rhythm. The feeling of excitement coursing through her body, making her shiver from it. 

But she doesn’t care. 

She brought her body closer to Kaneki’s, turning around to grind her ass against his groin. A hiss escapes from him when she did so and she finds herself smirking. His pants beginning to feel tight. Too tight. And he can’t help but release a soft moan.

Instantly, Kaneki grips on Touka’s hips, her back pressed to his chest. Touka brings a hand up to wrap around his neck, while rubbing her ass in a cycle on his now aching member. He moans from this rapture, burying his head in the crook of her neck, sucking lightly on her skin.

Kaneki’s arm remains around her waist while the other moving down her dress, his hand going over the curves of her body, finally reaching the hem of the dress. He puts his hand under the clothing, caressing her soft skin that hid underneath. 

Touka’s breathing becomes unsteady as Kaneki travels his fingers up her thigh until he reaches the waistband of her panties. He dips two fingers inside of her panties. Gently, he inserts his two fingers inside her wet cunt, rubbing circles and deepening further in her core. The liquid warm coating his fingers. Biting on her lower lip, Touka tries to retain it. But helplessly, a pleasurable moan slips through her lips. 

And he craves more. 

~*~ 

One thing after another leading them to this moment of no return. But why would they? When they’re indulging in each other’s lust and desire. With his lips latched onto her neck, leaving marks on her skin as he carries her back to the bed, falling on top of it. His hands wondering shamelessly on her body that it runs a shiver down her spine.

Kaneki pushes them back on the bed so Touka’s head rests on the pillows below. He brings his lips down upon hers, capturing them, slipping his tongue between her parted lips and letting it dance with hers. 

The heat between them was unbelievable. 

Touka moans in his mouth, her hands move up to grip his black hair. Kaneki lowers his kisses further down her. His tongue drags down from her neck, shoulders, and just above her chest. 

He looks up at Touka and her blue eyes, as if to ask for permission to move forward. Her answer is the small moan that recruits from her lips. And already he was stripping the black dress down her legs and to discover she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

All too easy.

Immediately, he leaned down to suck on her harden nipple while stroking the other breast with his hand, his thumb padding over it. Touka moaned from the pleasure, bucking her hips up to grind her clothed sex against his hardened length. Kaneki groaned, returning the action. 

He pulled away to remove his clothing, leaving him bare over her, and returning to his plans. He kissed over the beauty mark on her right breast before moving down to her stomach and soon reaching the hem of her panties. He wrapped his fingers around the hem, pulling it down slowly, discarding it quickly. 

A spew of moans flee from Touka’s lips when she feels Kaneki mouth over her sex. He flicks his tongue inside, lapping over every area. Her cries become louder one lick after another. Kaneki can taste her arousal on his he dives deeper inside. 

She tastes sweet. Delicious. 

Touka grips onto Kaneki’s hair, pushing his head further down on her as she cries out again, and again.

Kaneki lifts his head up, which leaves Touka with slight disappointment. But that soon ends when he slides his harden member inside her slick folds. A groan of pleasure escaped from both of them. 

Guiding himself back and forward at a slow pace, he leaves a trail of kisses over Touka’s skin before finally reaching her lips. His lips are first gently at first, but as he thrusts harder and faster, they become more rough and needy.

Sweat beads down their foreheads as their movements become more rough and passionate. Their moans echoing throughout the room as their ecstasy accelerates. 

Touka’s nails dig into Kaneki’s back. Their climax going up high, they both release with pleasure and satisfactory. 

Warm. It feels warm. And comforting.

Panting heavily, Kaneki flops down on Touka, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. 

“That...was amazing.” He breathes out in a husky tone. Touka only chuckles, running her fingers through his black hair gently. 

“I agree.” She says. “Now, could you get off of me? You’re fucking heavy.” Kaneki lets out a small laugh then flipped himself over to the other side of bed. 

The two swim in silence. Staring up at the ceiling and think to themselves. 

Was this a mistake? 

Well if it was, they’ll just blame it on the alcohol. And desires. 

Breaking out of his thoughts, Kaneki turns over to his side to stare down at Touka. 

Looking now closely, he could see how beautiful she truly was. Her blue hair sprawled along the pillow, her blue eyes, light freckles, full lips, smooth skin, slight chubby cheeks. And the birthmark— so pure and beautiful. 

“You’re very beautiful, you know that?” Kaneki says his thoughts out loud, but he doesn’t care. It’s true. 

She stares at him 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 seconds until speaking. “Weird to say after fucking a stranger in motel.” She laughs through her words. 

Her laugh. 

Shaking his head, he leans down to capture her lips once more in his. Gentle, passion, kind, warm. He cups her cheeks, making Touka naturally lean into his touch. 

“Shame I have to leave you.” Kaneki sighs.

“One time thing.” Touka says before adding, “But if were to happen again, we’ll just blame it on the alcohol.” 

Kaneki grins at her, “Yeah….blame it on the alcohol.” 

But I don’t need alcohol for you to intoxicate me.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps :) I hope you enjoyed this and if you did enjoy it, I would appreciate it if you could leave this a kudos and/or a comment :) 
> 
> So let’s talk about the announcement I mentioned earlier. I think I’m going to be writing a Touken book as in writing many chapters and a crazy story. It’s going to be my first story that wrote out named “Youth” but I didn’t like how I started the story so I’m going to start over with that and change it (same title still tho). Honestly, I don’t know when I’m going to start typing it out. Hopefully sometime this month but I don’t know. 
> 
> But I’m very excited because this has been a story I’ve been wanting to write for awhile now, and thanks to inspiration from others, I have created something I’m truly looking forward to sharing in the future. I can’t guaranteed any real dates but it’s in the process. 
> 
> But yeah, that’s it and I’m really excited. Hopefully I can pull through this time. I’m pretty confident in my writing now. I’m excited and I hope you are as well. 
> 
> Anyway, see ya next time <3
> 
> Love,   
>  Quake


End file.
